


Silent Fury

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heathens, Jail, Lovers, M/M, Prison, Prisoners, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Tyler spends four days staring at a wall and not speaking.





	Silent Fury

Tyler spends four days staring at a wall and not speaking.

He thinks maybe the saints did it or how some monks are doing it now in the mountains of a faraway country, vows of silence or whatever.

Tyler’s a saint for four days in solitary confinement.

He glares at the brick wall and thinks of the man he loves. He punches the wall until his knuckles are bloody as he imagines soft lips kissing him, strong arms holding him.

In the thump of his sore hand against unforgiving stone, he can hear promises whispered to him by a man who has his heart- _When we get out of here, we’ll live together at my brother’s place. We can go on a road trip with the money I have buried in the backyard. We’ll be fine. We could even get married in Vegas._

Tyler does not speak but he dreams of neon light and long vows spoken in tune with ringing slot machines.

When the guards retrieve Tyler after four whole days of silent fury and deposit him back in the cafeteria, he is a demon.

He stomps across the room past confused criminals, gaze focused entirely on the red mohawk across the cafeteria.

As Tyler nears closer, he can see the man sitting across his boyfriend say something and gesture to him with a dull utensil dripping with what looks to be a gray gravy.

Josh, in all his dangerous beauty, whips around in his seat to where Tyler is making a b-line toward him.

The mohawked man perks up at the sight of his love, not yet gauging the extent of his anger.

“Tyler!”

“You got me locked up in solitary, asshole!”

Tyler stops right beside where his boyfriend is sitting. He refuses to sit down. Tyler's looking down at the love of his life and grinding his teeth until his jaw aches.

Josh purses his lips guiltily as he looks up at him. “Sorry?”

Tyler could scream until his throat was shredded but he's keeping it together as best he can.

He's shaking as thoughts of when he beat up that other prisoner in the yard flood his mind.

Tyler was just trying to protect the contraband Josh had given him to sell and look where that had put him. Tyler said he wanted to stick with selling cigarettes, maybe even pills, but not cocaine because he didn't want to deal with that bullshit.

Josh wouldn't listen.

He said it would be fine. He said no one would try anything. But then there was a greedy hand reaching for the packet hidden in the waist of Tyler's pants and Tyler had no choice but to protect what was surely $200 worth of product.

Tyler had pummeled the nameless prisoner until his face was swollen and near unrecognizable and then Tyler had pummeled him some more, up until he felt a taser zap his side and two cops pin him to the ground.

“You broke his nose,” Josh says because he just knows that's where Tyler’s mind is, “but that was it.”

Tyler’s eye twitches at the vague unimpressed tone Josh takes on. He's so smug and pompous and mischievously teasing- Tyler wants to kiss him hard and then bite down on his tongue until he tastes blood.

With a violent growl and a piece of foamy spit falling from the corner of his mouth, Tyler slams his forehead against Josh’s. The other main is initially taken off-guard but then he's pushing back, jaw clenched and eyes dark.

“You're gonna get yourself locked back up in solitary,” Josh growls with another harsh push of his head against Tyler’s, “and that'll be on you.”

The pair stare at each other, neither willing to back down from an imminent fight, but what may have been planned to be a violent physical altercation turns to one of pure passion.

They're glaring and snarling one moment and then suddenly, their lips are pushing against each other’s with intense vigor.

Tyler whimpers and Josh grunts and their hands are on each other’s cheeks, fingers digging in uncomfortably deep in each other’s skin because they've been apart for four whole days and they can't stand it.

“Hey,” one of the guards standing watch over the cafeteria says loudly, reminding them that there is to be no love behind these walls.

They pull back just enough to break the seal of their lips but they do not disconnect their sweaty foreheads.

Tyler did not speak for four days because there was too much to say and there was no one to listen. Josh is here now, though, so Tyler speaks the only words constant in his mind these past few days.

“Fuckin’ missed you, shithead,” Tyler spits against Josh’s teeth.

“Missed you more, dumbass,” Josh growls with a smile against Tyler’s lips.

They smile together, biting at each other’s lips until bruises form under their skin and the guards are yelling at them again.

Their shared laughter extinguishes the flames of fury previously roaring in Tyler’s chest.

They talk about getting out of here. They talk about marrying.

They're together now after four days of separation and they talk about how they swear to never be put in solitary again.


End file.
